


This Barre is Open

by cx_shhhh



Series: Barre-Crossed Lovers (a.k.a. The Big Gay Shakespeare Ballet) [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Ballet, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx_shhhh/pseuds/cx_shhhh
Summary: This is basically a compilation of unconnected sex scenes from the same universe as Raising the Barre, which you should definitely read first to understand what is going on here. Unless you just want some shameless smut. Then you're definitely in the right place, I think.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Barre-Crossed Lovers (a.k.a. The Big Gay Shakespeare Ballet) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Glorious thanks to [Mandy (a.k.a. mandilorian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandilorian/pseuds/mandilorian) for being willing to beta this and doing such a great job because I am absolutely horrible at writing porn. Check out her works too because they're amazing and deserving of so much love.
> 
> Again, [Haley](https://halyeya.tumblr.com/), thanks for being an overall awesome friend and being like the only person I know in real life that I can confide in about all my guilty pleasures. The fact that we have so many shared interests is just _mind-blowing_.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras worships Grantaire's ass in more ways than one after opening night.

Despite the adrenaline rush from both the performance and his emotions, Enjolras manages to tear his mouth away from Grantaire’s and mutters breathlessly, “This is not the place, I think. Not soundproof enough.”

Grantaire sighs, giving him the softest and most tender kiss in reply, a great contrast to the fact that their crotches are very obviously pressed together in the most obscene manner. He replies, in a tone just shy of begging, “Well, I don’t want to be left hanging, darling.”

“Come home with me. After we make our rounds, come home with me,” Enjolras murmurs into the miniscule space between their lips before stealing one last kiss. He sets Grantaire down and runs a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to tame it. It clearly doesn’t quite work when Grantaire starts giggling softly and goes to smooth it down himself. Enjolras can only stare, smitten, at the way he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and furrows his eyebrows in concentration.

When Grantaire finally notices Enjolras’s intense gaze focused on him, he blushes. Instead, Enjolras gets a makeup wipe shoved in his face, which he uses to scrub off whatever stage makeup he didn’t already sweat off. After a few moments, both of their faces are rubbed raw, and they quickly change out of their costumes. Enjolras makes sure to turn away, so he’s not turned _on_.

An hour and a half later, Enjolras presses Grantaire into his mattress, kissing him deeply. Their tongues twine against each other sweetly for a moment, and he pants when they part, “Is now a good time to admit that I’ve been fantasizing about your ass? Specifically, how well it’d take me.”

Grantaire moans and arches up in response before smiling coyly and asking, “Are you clean? Because I want you to fuck me with nothing between us. Would you make love to me, Enjolras?”

“Yes. God, yes.”

Enjolras kisses a path from his jaw and down his neck while slipping warm hands under his sweater. Grantaire tugs it over his head and meets Enjolras’s blue gaze. They are both teetering on the edge, seconds away from bursting. Enjolras looks like he could barely believe his luck as he drinks in every detail of his boyfriend’s body. Every inch of unblemished porcelain skin just begging to be marked and kissed and worshipped, every muscle that allows him to dance so beautifully, and the timid expression on his face, as if he has anything to be ashamed of.

“You’re gorgeous,” Enjolras breathes before latching back onto his neck to suck a bruise against his creamy skin, exposed when Grantaire gasps and tilts his head back. His hands roam freely, spanning Grantaire’s waist and cupping his ass before squeezing lightly. He savours the whimpers like a prized possession as he flicks his tongue over a pink, hardening nipple. Grantaire is breathing deeply now, chest heaving while Enjolras pays special attention to it.

“E-Enjolras. _Please._ ”

He momentarily stops and asks, smirking, “Please, what?”

“Stop teasing. Just fuck me already,” Grantaire whines. In return, Enjolras tells him to relax and simply accept his gentle loving. When Grantaire’s pants finally get stripped off, inch by painful inch, Enjolras tosses them to the floor and flicks his tongue over his clothed erection. Grantaire is so reactive, arching off the bed with a long keening noise.

“Turn over for me, love,” Enjolras says, and Grantaire grins at him smugly. He still gets on his elbows and knees obediently, giving his butt a little teasing wiggle. Enjolras stares.

“Finally gonna fuck me into the mattress, are you?” Grantaire asks.

“Hmm, not quite.”

That’s the end of that conversation because Enjolras bares Grantaire’s ass, and he shivers as the cool air touches it. Enjolras marvels at the wonder that it is for a bit too long, if judging by the way Grantaire looks over his shoulder and winks at him, face red.

“If you wanted to ogle my ass, all you had to do was- AHH!”

Before Grantaire can finish his snarky comment, Enjolras takes both firm globes of his butt in hand, parts them, and presses a kiss against his hole. Clearly, ogling is not all he intends to do. Grantaire gasps and moans, so Enjolras flicks his tongue against the pink pucker, effectively punching the air out of his lungs. His ass twitches in Enjolras’s hands as he licks around his rim before fucking into him with firm strokes of his tongue. It’s filthy, but listening to the expletives that fall out of Grantaire’s mouth fuels Enjolras with a lust like no other. 

“Oh, oh fuck, _Enjolras_ -” Grantaire gets cut off with his own moan when Enjolras thrusts his tongue in especially far. He turns and nearly collapses at the sight of his boyfriend’s face pressed against his most intimate spot.

When Grantaire tries to muffle his moans with a pillow, Enjolras frowns and removes his tongue from Grantaire’s body, causing him to whimper and push his ass back in a presenting manner. He kisses the right buttcheek in a comforting manner and scrapes his teeth against it to revel in Grantaire’s strangled moan.

“I want to hear you. Every sound that comes out of your mouth. I want you to scream for me,” Enjolras says in a voice that’s much more commanding than he initially intended.

Grantaire huffs and replies breathlessly, “You’re really just a kinky bastard, aren’t you?”

Enjolras buries his face back against Grantaire’s butt as an answer. He wants to bring the man under him to completion with only his tongue before wringing another one or two orgasms from him. This time, he doesn’t hold back his moans, and Enjolras lashes his entrance mercilessly with his tongue until his whimpering grows louder and his breathing quickens. At last, Grantaire comes with a cry of Enjolras’s name before flopping forward bonelessly and face-planting into the pillow. Enjolras can only watch in amusement as he sucks in air like a dying man. He turns back around and pouts at him, face still flushed in exertion.

“That was not fair. I did not expect _that_ when you said all those weeks ago that you worship my ass. You’re not even naked yet!” Grantaire exclaims, and Enjolras runs a soothing hand down his flank. He’s hard enough in his slacks to hammer nails, but he lets his boyfriend catch his breath first.

Enjolras, not really wanting to stop touching Grantaire, presses his lips to his left ankle before trailing them up lean calves and swirling his tongue against the side of his knee. Grantaire squirms before sighing and leaning back into the pillow. His cock twitches in a valiant effort to get hard again while Enjolras kisses up the inside of his thigh. He leaves marks on Grantaire’s collarbone after brushing his lips across his belly and chest. Grantaire’s eyes are so dark that only the tiniest rings of blue surround his blown pupils.

“Nuh-uh. You’re not kissing me until you brush your teeth, Monsieur. I might be so ridiculously easy for you, but you literally had your mouth on my asshole,” Grantaire reprimands, placing a finger on Enjolras’s lips when he bends down to kiss him. Enjolras grumbles, but he gets off the bed with a groan and pads to the adjacent bathroom to comply, feeling Grantaire’s eyes on his back the entire time.

As quickly as possible, Enjolras tackles Grantaire back against his bed, and he squeaks adorably in surprise, bare limbs flailing. Without waiting another second, he seals their lips together in a kiss and revels in Grantaire’s soft sigh. Enjolras is interrupted by hands tugging at the hem of his turtleneck.

“Take it off, darling,” Grantaire whines. “I need to reacquaint myself with your abs.”

Enjolras laughs and peels off his clothes, asking, “Well? Would you like an invitation to touch me?”

Without another word, Grantaire straddles his lap, accidentally brushing their cocks together and causing them to groan simultaneously. There’s the most beautiful lust glazing his eyes as he trails his fingertips down Enjolras’s torso, tracing every outline of solid muscle, before following them with his lips. Enjolras groans at the dual pleasures of having Grantaire's long and lean legs around his waist and his sinful lips tracing a path down his body.

Enjolras reaches out to grab lube from the nightstand as Grantaire continues kissing down his chest. When he finally tears his mouth away, he asks in surprise, “What? Workaholic Enjolras has lube? Since when?”

“Since I started living with Courfeyrac,” he responds, rolling his eyes. “He gave me a brand new bottle, and it’s stayed that way until now, I hope.”

“Please. Put that gorgeous dick in me before I pass out.”

Enjolras stares at him in disbelief before they both fall backward into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. He wheezes, “Wow, we really suck at this dirty talk.”

“Speak for yourself. I happen to get dicked down whenever I want, so clearly I’m doing _something_ right,” Grantaire snarks back before ducking his head shyly and whispering, “Although I’ve never wanted to get dicked down _lovingly_ nearly as much as I do right now.”

How dare he make Enjolras feel warm and fuzzy in the middle of mind-blowing sex? His chest is going to burst from Grantaire’s words, but they also send all the blood pooling low in his gut. In return, he loops an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and flips them over. Enjolras holds himself up on his elbows and thrills at the feeling of Grantaire’s lovely thighs at his hips, ankles crossed behind his back.

Enjolras kisses Grantaire with all the love he holds, circling his entrance with one finger coated in lube. He’s already a little loose and wet from getting eaten out, so the finger slips in easily. Grantaire groans into the kiss and grinds down, screaming when Enjolras curls his finger and brushes against his prostate.

Enjolras takes his sweet time fingering Grantaire open, delighting in the way his cheeks turn red as he throws his head back in pleasure. By the time Enjolras has three fingers buried deep inside him, Grantaire is panting his name, and his cock is flushed and hard again, dripping pre-cum onto his belly.

“Please, _please_. I-I-” Grantaire is nearly sobbing, and Enjolras comforts him with a kiss and pulls his fingers out. He cries out at the sudden emptiness. Enjolras runs a hand against his thigh.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” he whispers, liberally lubing up his cock before lifting Grantaire’s legs onto his shoulders and pushing forward into him. This time, Grantaire shouts from the sudden onset of pleasure as Enjolras starts fucking him in earnest. The only sounds in the room are their low moans and the slick noises of skin on skin. Enjolras finds a spot that makes Grantaire all but scream as he rams into it mercilessly. Grantaire, unable to hold on, climaxes untouched again, and clenches around Enjolras.

As Enjolras spills deep inside his boyfriend, he bites down on his shoulder and repeats, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Grantaire whimpers when Enjolras turns his head and brushes a tender kiss against his right ankle as his spent dick slips out. Enjolras, finally finding the energy to move again, soaks a towel in warm water to begin cleaning them up gently. Grantaire moans at the feeling, oversensitive. A little bit of Enjolras’s release leaks out of his boyfriend’s ass, which would definitely get him all hot and bothered again if he wasn’t so tired from dancing an entire show.

When Grantaire’s blue eyes come back to focus, Enjolras kisses him. They’re both exhausted, so Enjolras pulls his lover close, tangling their legs together and rubbing his back tenderly. Grantaire’s eyes slide shut, and Enjolras’s breath catches in his throat at how beautiful he is when his face is relaxed, soft lips shiny and plump from tender kisses, and dark eyelashes fanning across his flushed cheeks. Enjolras is one lucky bastard to have such a pretty and witty (and gay) boyfriend. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he murmurs, caressing Grantaire’s soft skin as he sighs contentedly.

“G’night, m'love.”

When Enjolras runs his fingers through his lover’s hair, Grantaire hums sleepily and nuzzles his cheek against the junction between Enjolras’s neck and shoulder, falling into a deep slumber and quickly taking Enjolras with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Criticism? Kudos? I don't know.


	2. At Juliet's Bedside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Wedding nights. A lot kinkier than I really expected it to be.

Grantaire yelps as he’s suddenly lifted into Enjolras’s arms in a bridal hold. Leave it to his new husband to find any excuse to carry him. It’s honestly not even a surprise anymore at this point.

“Are you trying to be traditional? I thought your entire brand was ‘destroying the norm’ or something,” Grantaire asks, kicking his feet, clad in those high heels, up and crossing one leg over the other.

Enjolras smirks at him and replies, “Are you a woman, R? Because otherwise, you don’t really need to worry about tradition or gender norms. I just enjoy carrying you around, and you should know this.”

Grantaire huffs, “I _do_ tend to dance female roles in our revamped ballets, y’know.”

“That’s just because you’re much more talented than I am, my love,” Enjolras replies, hoisting him higher. Grantaire rolls his eyes because his husband is _so wrong_ , but lets himself be carried across the threshold. Honestly, he’s just grateful that the man he loves is strong enough to carry him wherever he sees fit. Grantaire snuggles in closer and presses his cheek against Enjolras’s smooth dress shirt.

Enjolras doesn’t even put Grantaire down when they’re back inside their apartment. They had the option of traveling somewhere for their honeymoon, but it was mutually agreed upon to just stay in the city and maybe take one or two days off before jumping back into work. Literally.

Patria, who sadly couldn’t be there for their wedding, purrs and curls around Grantaire’s ankles when he’s finally set down in their bedroom. He sits on the bed with his cat in his lap and pets her while Enjolras frowns.

“I am not having sex with you while she watches,” he says with a deadpan. “No matter how sexy you are in that suit and how adorable you are when you cuddle her.”

Grantaire adopts a wide-eyed expression and exclaims, “But she’s our baby! And here I thought you loved Patria.”

“Yes, but I love my new husband even more.”

Hearing that come from Enjolras is enough for Grantaire to set their cat down and close the door after she scampers away. He pulls Enjolras’s mouth down to his by tugging on his collar, internally thanking the extra height those heels give him.

Grantaire feels fingers trail down his back to the curve of his ass as they kiss, and he swats the hand away before it can give his butt a firm pat. It ultimately doesn’t matter because he hitches a leg up, trusting that he’ll be supported. Enjolras lifts him up accordingly before spreading him on their bed.

“I think you’re the most gorgeous being to ever grace the Earth,” he breathes, and Grantaire reaches for him, making sure to wrap his legs back around Enjolras as he bends down to kiss him again.

“I’ll have to disagree,” Grantaire replies cheekily, holding onto his husband with all of his limbs wrapped tightly around him. Enjolras only snorts, but he adjusts them so that he can slowly, almost reverently, trail deft fingers down Grantaire’s calf until they end up against his ankle. He locates the knot that holds the satin ribbons in place and gently tugs before gently unwinding them. Grantaire breathes a sigh of relief as his left shoe is removed. Don’t get him wrong, he loves them and can handle wearing them for long stretches of time, but his feet are tired from dancing.

With just as much care, Enjolras removes the other one and sets them both down neatly before kneeling in between Grantaire’s spread legs. When they kiss, Grantaire’s eyes slide shut until he’s lost in the feeling of Enjolras’s warm lips on his and his tongue pressing in between his teeth. He curls his arms up around his husband’s neck to deepen the kiss.

“Wait,” Grantaire says breathily, stopping Enjolras from where he’s trailing his lips down his neck. “I want to blow you.”

Enjolras pauses and pulls his mouth away, eliciting a whimper, to reply, “I have an idea. Turn around… no, not like that… hold on.”

He starts stripping off his suit, which Grantaire watches appreciatively until he gets impatient and makes grabby hands for his husband. They get distracted with another kiss, smiling against each other’s lips, while tugging at the remainder of their clothes and letting their hands roam over bare torsos. When they’re both fully naked, Enjolras maneuvers them until Grantaire is face-to-face with his husband’s crotch, and he suddenly understands.

“Oh, that’s very kinky. No better way to consummate a marriage than in the most trusting of sex positions, am I right?” he remarks breathlessly, feeling a bit lightheaded from the heavy musk in the air. 

Enjolras only takes his ankles in both hands, kissing each one reverently, and Grantaire nearly collapses where he’s currently balancing on his knees and elbows, his intense ballet training being the only thing keeping him up and relatively steady. His husband spreads his legs, holding his waist with both hands, and licks a line from perineum to hole, making his legs tremble violently. In return, Grantaire hovers his mouth over Enjolras’s cock before sinking down and taking as much of it at once as possible and wrapping his hands around what he couldn’t. He feels the answering groan against his most intimate spot and blushes, turning into a moaning mess. Meanwhile, Enjolras uses that talented tongue of his to prod and curl relentlessly inside him, only stopping to take breaths and to press his lips to the rose tattoo on his left buttcheek.

“Why’d you stop?” he teases before diving back in. Grantaire gasps at the sudden onset of pleasure and continues sucking at his husband’s dick until the only sounds in the room are the obscene slurps and wet suckling noises coming from both their mouths. The cock in his mouth pulses and spills into his mouth, and Grantaire swallows as much as possible while whimpering at the pleased vibrations against his ass. Enjolras takes him in hand, still eating him out like a starved man, and strokes a couple times.

Overwhelmed by the dual sensations, his whole body tenses, back arching and toes curling in the air, as he cries out weakly before coming hard into his husband’s hand. His limbs finally give out, so he falls against Enjolras, nuzzling his groin and accidentally pushing his butt into his face.

“Thanks?” Enjolras laughs, taking it in hand and kneading it gently.

“Mmm, don’t ruin the afterglow,” Grantaire mumbles in return, feeling loose and floppy. “Was it good?”

“It’s always good. Great, even. I get front row seats to this show,” his husband teases reassuringly and continues massaging his butt.

Grantaire snorts, “You also technically get front row seats to slightly more appropriate shows too. Stop me before I start turning ballet into horrible sex metaphors. I won’t be able to look you in the eye while you wear tights and those _shirts, ugh_ , without popping a boner in the studio.”

“What, not even a single joke about me boosting you from behind?”

A fake gagging noise.

“Ew ew ew, stop. I love you, but that is one of the worst things I’ve heard in my life. How do I cleanse my ears?” Grantaire screeches, punching Enjolras’s chest while the bastard _laughs_.

“You’re missing out on every opportunity to mention how sweaty we get in both scenarios and how sexy you are and how flexible you need to be!” he continues before capturing the fist about to whack him and lifting it to his lips. “Calm down, sweetheart. That’s no way to treat your husband. I love you.”

Grantaire melts immediately, feeling his entire face go slack as he slumps against Enjolras. Regardless how many god-awful jokes his husband makes, he loves that they can have this easygoing banter in between making love, and it makes his heart feel fuller than ever. Resting his head where it belongs on Enjolras’s chest, he squirms until he gets as close as possible, just listening to the steady sound of Enjolras’s heartbeat and feeling a sense of tranquility wash over him. Grantaire turns to look at their joined hands, at the silver wedding band on his finger and smiles. Enjolras drops a kiss into his hair, bringing his left hand to rub at his back, and grazing his skin with the cool metal of his own ring. They can properly make love again in the morning.

“You’re mine,” he says, breaking the silence. Grantaire places a kiss to his husband’s chest over his heart in response, reminded again of how much they belong to each other.

“I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- I don't know?
> 
> (I dedicate the butt tattoo to one person in particular. You know who you are.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr [here](http://cx-shhhh.tumblr.com/)! I post a lot of memes and stuff, so maybe something will catch your interest. Feel free to send me an ask or rant about how adorable Grantaire is. I also have a few behind-the-scenes posts there under the tag, “the big gay shakespeare ballet”.


End file.
